Interest
by Nickte
Summary: En la vida nada es desinteresado, todo tiene un porqué, un precio, Scott lo sabe. Tenía que haber un motivo, una razón, un porqué, por más absurdo que este fuera sobre la nueva causa de que a Jones le diera por joderle la existencia todos los días. Scott iba a averiguarlo. –Scotland/US-.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece

**Pairing:** Scott K/Alfred F. Jones

**Advertencias:** Esto es raro de los cojones. No se digan Alfred y Scott. AU, Humanos.

Lime suave ;-)

**Interest**

En la vida nada es desinteresado, todo tiene un porqué, un precio, Scott lo sabe. Tenía que haber un motivo, una razón, un _porqué, _por más absurdo que este fuera sobre la nueva causa de que a Jones le diera por joderle la existencia todos los días. Scott iba a averiguarlo. –Scotland/US-.

* * *

_Primer mes_

Tenía que haber un motivo, una razón, un _porqué, _por más absurdo que este fuera sobre la nueva causa de que a Jones le diera por joderle la existencia todos los días.

Uno día tras otro, el yankee iba a molestarle sin falta. Tres meses y sigue haciéndolo, lo que más molesta a Scott ya no es soportar al gringo, desangrarse los oídos por su plática absurda o confirmar que la humanidad es idiota por naturaleza, no. Eso dejó, para su disgusto, de ser lo que más detesta. Lo que le empieza a alterar de sobremanera es, todavía, desconocer los motivos de Jones de estar merodeándolo como perro vagabundo, esperando algo. _Qué._ No sabe, pero va a descubrirlo cueste lo que cueste.

Todo tiene un porqué, Scott lo sabe perfectamente.

Incluso el idiota de Jones.

* * *

_2 meses_

No se va.

Ha sido más desagradable de lo normal con el yankee, pero sólo se molesta, hace berrinches de cinco años y al día siguiente sigue ahí.

Ha tenido suficiente.

—¿Qué demonios quieres, Jones?

Desde el quicio de la puerta, recargado contra este, le examina. Como una presa, para ver las grietas, _las mentiras y atacar._

—¡Una coca-cola!

El cigarro se rompe debajo de sus dedos.

Le avienta un adorno cercano de la mesita del pasillo.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? — Jones mira la figura de porcelana rota en el piso. — Pudiste dañarme, viejo. Eres un salvaje.

Jones murmura algo sobre la violencia senil y lo demoníaco que es mientras sigue jugando Angry Birds en la tableta. En su sala, _su sala_. Porque al parecer es tan pobre que no tiene otro maldito lado que ir que a joderle la existencia.

Jones quiere algo.

Y va a descubrir qué es.

* * *

_4 meses_

— ¡No me estás prestando atención! — Alfred agita la mano delante de su rostro para llamar su atención.

_Como si alguna vez lo hiciera_

Scott le da una mirada aburrida, tomando el cigarrillo de la boca y acercándolo a la mano contraria, que es rápidamente alejada. Al menos ha aprendido la lección.

Exhala el humo desinteresado. —Ayudaste a una vieja que no puede valerse por sí misma. Felicidades Superman —el tono es plano, frío pero una sonrisa empieza a enroscarse —. O es Capitán Mierda.

Alfred entrecierra la mirada, haciendo un mohín disgustado.— ¡Fue heroico! — protesta.

Una ceja roja se arquea peligrosamente en un ataque mordaz, pero deja pasarlo. Quiere un maldito desayuno en paz.

— Después vino Bambi y bailaste con los animales—. Pero el instinto es más fuerte.

— Eres imposible. — Alfred se cruza de brazos disgustado, mirando fijamente hacia la ventana tratándose de hacerse el digno, sin embargo, sorber ruidosamente la malteada anula cualquier efecto.

Por fin se ha callado. Scott podría azuzarlo pero disfrutar un desayuno en silencio en más de cuatro meses vale la pena guardar el ataque para después.

Las tostadas no son una mierda como las de la semana pasada, cuando el yankee insistió en que la cafetería de su Universidad no era tan mala.

Para alguien que come basura y desperdicios seguramente era el pan de cada día. Por su parte Scott tuvo que ser disuadido para no levantar una demanda contra la cafetería, que pensándolo bien es mejor. Así se acostumbran a lo que comerán el resto de su vida:

Mierda.

Pasan cinco minutos con sólo el sonido del restaurante, todo un nuevo record. Scott levanta la taza observando la expresión molesta, contrariada y diría pensativa de Alfred, pero Jones no puede pensar, así que es imposible.

Frunce levemente el entrecejo, no entiende por qué el yankee se ha irritado tanto. Se ha burlado y dicho cosas peores.

Retira la mirada. No le importa.

Enciende otro cigarrillo cuando Jones se levanta de golpe.

—Maldición, es tardísimo.

Qué extraño que el yankee vaya retrasado. Sonríe y las palabras empiezan a rodar en su lengua pero es cortado.

De los gastados vaqueros extrae la cartera dejando su parte pagada, por un momento el americano se detiene como si fuera decir algo, pero sólo sujeta más la mochila y suelta un "Adiós" tan bajo y frío que Scott apenas lo escucha.

Sale del restaurante mientras Scott ve despectivamente el dinero del desayuno de Jones.

_Hace dos meses que Jones no cubría su parte, Scott pagaba lo de ambos._

Da una calada profunda al cigarrillo, el sabor es más amargo delo usual. Ignora el importe de Jones, al contrario de él no es un pobretón. Paga ambas partes y deja el dinero de Jones como propina.

Al levantarse de la mesa nota que no se discutió nada de mañana en la tarde, si va a hacerse o no. Es culpa de Jones por ofenderse como mujer. No le interesa, pero le cabrea ser interrumpido en su trabajo.

Aplasta el cigarrillo contra el cenicero.

Saliendo de restaurante sube a su auto dirigiéndose a su oficina. El resto del día no hay ninguna llamada ni mensaje de Jones. Tampoco al siguiente.

No hay interrupciones, quejas estúpidas ni almuerzos asquerosos.

Pero hay un cenicero roto en la basura.

* * *

5 meses

Scott Kirkland no se equivoca.

Nunca.

Jones es todo lo que siempre pensó, creyó y conoce.

Irritante, patológicamente idiota, ingenuo, terco, infantil, torpe, sucio, egoísta, un desastre. El conjunto de aspectos que desprecia y desea pisotear y después escupir.

No sabe cuándo callarse, aún cuando se lo ordenan.

_— ¡Es liberta de expresión, amargado!_

Se quedó en los cuatro y no va a pasar de ahí.

_— Es Disney, ¿cómo no te puede gustar Disney? Es fantástico y sus canciones son geniales. No tuviste infancia (…)_

Su fanfarronería es ofensiva, falsa y una pésima excusa de inseguridad.

— ¿Les temes a los fantasmas, Jones? —Sonríe serpentinamente. El próximo mes el maldito miedica no va a dormir. Se asegurará de ello.

Es el peor desastre que ha conocido. Incluyendo a los gemelos.

_Cómo alguien puede vivir en semejante mierda. Scott tiene casi la certeza que no salen ratas del departamento porque ya han de haber muerto intentado escapar_.

Necesita atención constante y una paciencia infinita como un criajo o una mujer estúpida.

_— ¡Scott mira! ¡No estás mirando! ¡VE como el héroe le patea el trasero a ese perdedor!_

_— Es un videojuego, es la única paliza que podrías dar en tu vida, niñato._

_— Dices eso porque nunca has jugado uno. Seguramente te vencería con los ojos cerrados_.

Es un reto en toda la extensión de la palabra.

_— ¡No es justo! La vida no me quiere, me desprecia, odia a un héroe como yo… ¡¿Por qué?!_

_Si escucha un quejido más va a cometer asesinato en la mitad del cine._

_La dichosa función a la que el rubio le arrastró está agotada. Una película de mierda que pueden ver en otro endemoniado cine._

Jones es todo lo que siempre supo Scott…

Pero Alfred no.

Tiene dos neuronas que le funcionan.

_La ponencia es de un tema que le viene valiendo cojones, pero al parecer de los maestros y compañeros del niñato es bastante decente para que sea presentada en el Auditorio principal, ganando aplausos al final._

_Por supuesto el idiota lo arruina, riendo escandalosamente al verlo y molestándole por haber asistido._

Realmente cree que la patraña de blanco y negro; bueno/ malo; justicia y crimen.

_Tiene el semblante pensativo, preocupado y con un leve fruncimiento en la frente que le hacen parecer mayor._

_En la televisión pasan el debate sobre la aprobación de una ley que segrega los derechos femeninos. Una ley de otro país, aún así se preocupa como si fuera en el suyo_.

El acto del héroe puede ser una farsa de lo peor, pero hay actos que no lo son.

_No entiende. ¿Para eso estuvo jodiendo con el helado? Para dárselo a una criaja desconocida._

_Por un momento luce alicaído al desprenderse del helado de chocolate, pero al ver la gratitud de la mocosa sonríe como si le hubieran dado un premio._

_Al volver luce bastante feliz._

_Tiene que arruinar la acción_

_—¡Dame helado!_

No entiende ese afán de involucrarse en la vida de los demás. Instalándose aún cuando le patean.

_— Te va a dar cáncer. — Mira con molestia como prende otro cigarrillo._

_Le ignora. Es su puta vida y nadie va a quitarle sus placeres._

_— Scott, ¿Sí sabes que te puedes morir de cáncer, verdad? — El tono es inseguro y tantea como si intentara tratar un tema delicado. Lo hace fatalmente._

_Exhala el humo sobre su rostro para molestarle._

_—Sí; me lo han dicho varias veces. Incluido mi médico. No necesito que un idiota me lo recuerde._

_Aprieta los puños de forma dolorosa, con la vista esquiva y el semblante sombrío._

_— Entonces, ¿Por qué lo haces?_

_Le da una mirada condescendiente. Sigue fumando. No lo entendería._

_— ¿Sabes? A pesar de lo molesto que eres, realmente no quiero que te mueras._

_Con esa declaración se da la vuelta yéndose. Sólo dejando más dudas._

Impredecible

_En el escritorio de roble halla un estuche de plumas finas. Son bastantes buenas y costosas. Entrecierra la mirada con sospecha. _

_El niñato no tiene dinero para andar haciendo gastos así._

_Tiene que querer algo._

_Más tarde, en la noche, cuando le avienta el estuche ve como el rubor de las mejillas baja hasta el cuello. Pierde el principio del balbuceo, que falla miserablemente en explicar el por qué._

_Le ve tomar respiraciones intentando parecer más normal, pero esto es raro de cojones y demasiado sospechoso._

_Se levanta del sillón sosteniendo el estuche que tiembla ligeramente en las manos más morenas._

_Masculla algo antes de darle un abrazo rápido y ligero–¿Qué?- se separa como si se quemara, le avienta el estuche a la cara y sale despedido de la casa. Antes de cerrar la puerta grita:_

_—¡Feliz cumpleaños! — La puerta cierra con un fuerte estallido, con él en medio de la sala en un momento inexplicable._

Confiado, ingenuo y dolorosamente estúpido.

_En la entrada del edificio el rubio le espera con una mirada alegre, y una sonrisa suave que esconde algo._

_En el trayecto del estacionamiento Jones tararea una canción pese a no traer audífonos. Parece más feliz de lo usual y no es necesariamente bueno para él._

_Antes de subir al auto, se detiene mirándolo con algo que no reconoce._

_Alfred sonríe y sabe que no va a pasar nada bueno._

_— No eres tan malo._

_Se sube al auto poniéndose los audífonos y jugando con la tableta, dejándolo con una retorcida sensación en el estómago y sin explicación._

Jones era todo lo que pensó.

Alfred no.

Y eso cambia mucho las cosas.

* * *

_7 meses_

En un día se descubren cosas insignificantes. En una semana hay datos interesantes. Un mes es información importante, banal, reveladora y la que confirma lo de siempre.

En siete meses no se aprende una vida. Pero sí se empieza a trazar el boceto de dos: la suya y la de alguien más.

La risa verdadera de la escandalosa que le pringa los nervios.

_Es menos ruidosa, le tiemblan los hombros, se queda sin aire, el cabello rubio cae sobre el rostro. Las gafas resbalan sobre la nariz, quedando torcidas. La mirada azul es más brillante y profunda._

_Siempre termina con una sonrisa bailando sobre los labios pero no es irritante, ególatra ni falsa._

_Y cada vez aparta la vista. Cualquier vista es mejor que Jones._

_._

La alergia a los mariscos.

_Dejó de respirar por más de un minuto._

_Los lentes se estrellaron en el piso al recostarlo sobre el piso. Le sujetó el brazo, los ojos amplios mientras luchaba por oxígeno, con las palabras entrecortadas. La vida escapándose._

_¿Cómo no conocía sus propias alergias? Idiota, maldito imbécil._

_Alguien más llamó una ambulancia mientras Scott se daba cuenta que, quizás, esta vez se mantendrían en silencio. Sin que lo callara._

.

Que es un idealista imbécil y no tiene solución

–_Porque es lo que se tiene que hacer. Lo bueno y lo correcto, dude_. _— Lo dice con toda la seguridad como si no hubiera otra razón adyacente._

_El idiota no comprende que lo correcto no es lo mejor._

_Lo correcto sería dejarle en paz de una vez por todas antes que se arrepienta. O lo hagan ambos._

.

Sin las gafas de friki luce, aún más, como un niñato_._

_La diferencia de casi ocho años es más notoria._

_Sin embargo, Jones podría tener cuarenta y seguir siendo un púber._

_La experiencia, cautela y algo más empiezan a instalarse en los ojos azules. Es parte de la vida. También causa suya, y qué importa._

_._

Las ciencias y matemáticas son lo único que lo salvan de ser un completo idiota.

— _¿Monet y Manet no son el mismo?_

_Sin embargo sabe de los Medicci por su innovación comercial en Italia, y después Europa._

_Admira a Da Vinci, pese a que no puede nombra otra pintura aparte de la Mona Lisa._

_._

Es blando, compasivo y, un día, eso mismo lo va a destruir.

_Es el quinto perro de la semana. Es sorprendente que el departamento no tenga piojos por tantos animales que Jones acaricia y juega en las calles._

_Le mira con ojos acusadores. Ya sabe la monserga: Un insensible por no querer tocar un lindo cachorro. Diatribas sobre cómo alguien puede despreciara a los animales. Bla, bla, bla._

_Jones no comprende por qué detesta a los animales._

_Scott no comprende por qué Jones se empeñó en estorbarle –ayudarle- después del accidente._

.

Nombres

_Utiliza el nombre en vez del insulto o apellido sin reparar hasta que el rubio le ve con una expresión tan extraña que es una cruza entre drogado y retrasado mental. Más de lo normal._

_Intenta desestimar la acción, pero ese detalle cambia todo._

_Y define algo que ni siquiera sabe qué es._

* * *

_¿? Meses_

Alfred sólo cierra la boca cuando Scott le abre los labios con la lengua, silenciando todo.

Excepto a ellos mismos.

* * *

_9 meses_

La habitación tiene luces bajas, que cubren en sombras los objetos de la habitación pero ilumina en tono naranjizo sus rostros y cuerpos.

—Dilo. — Es una orden pero suena como una invitación, una que a Alfred le está costando negar.

Mucho.

Del cuello a la clavícula los besos que bajan le queman la sangre, las mordidas le disuelven los huesos y la respiración profunda de Scott le aturde los sentidos.

Las sábanas blancas están en suelo revueltas como sus piernas sobre la cama.

Scott le sostiene la nuca entre los dedos, besándole húmedo, larga y profundamente, dejándole los labios destrozados y rojizos, con ganas de seguirlos comiendo hasta dejar de sentirlos y seguir hasta ya no poder más.

Sin soltarle la nuca una mano recorre de la espalda a los muslos, en medio de las piernas. Alfred suelta un suspiro ahogado.

— Oh Dios…

La mano asciende provocándole que tiemble ligeramente sin poder evitarlo. _Pero se siente tan bien._ Se arquea con la cabeza hacia el techo.

En un reflejo impulsa más las caderas hacia el frente, restregándose más contra la piel más pálida, queriendo fundirse. Hay un gemido y de quién qué importa.

La respiración reverbera en toda la habitación, el aire es demasiado caliente para respirar, los pulmones quieren explotar y se siguen besando ahogando todo el aire de los labios ajenos.

Se separan con apenas aliento, ojos oscuros y los rostros deseosos.

Alfred siente como le retira un mechón de cabello rubio de la frente, los dedos son ásperos calientes y por un momento quiere saborearlos, pero le ladean la cabeza, sin esfuerzo.

Su cuello queda expuesto. Scott lo devora con la boca y una mano afirma la mejilla, la otra le incendia abajo, extendiendo el calor, la humedad y necesidad por todo el cuerpo. Una lengua húmeda y rosada delinea su oído de una manera que no puede describir. Gime.

— ¿Qué quieres? — susurra. El acento escocés resbala sobre la pregunta. Sus palabras son terciopelo oscuro y prohibiciones liberadas.

Su mente apenas reacciona a la pregunta y tarda en entender que está pidiendo Scott.

Las palabras mueren en la garganta, con la respiración entrecortada y el sudor bañándoles la piel no durara mucho tiempo.

Aunque para ambos ya ha sido una eternidad y un segundo.

Sin dejar de besarle, Scott continua tocándole, abajo, sin clemencia ni tregua. Alfred baja sus manos de los hombros amplios: una a la cadera estrecha y fuerte; la otra en medio de los dos, imitando al escocés sintiendo que no es el único que está necesitado y rígido. Mueve su mano de abajo hacia arriba lentamente. Scott hace lo mismo.

La sangre se le arremolina en las mejillas y en el sur.

— Jesús. Por… _por favor_. — No sabe que está pidiendo. Se está muriendo, Alfred se está muriendo y Scott le está sonriendo de manera malévola prometiendo más torturas antes de morir.

Los dedos sobre él desaparecen y se mudan hacia donde termina la espalda, bajando más y más.

_Más_

— Dime qué quieres —. Las palabras son feroces, líquidas. Doblan cualquier resistencia. — _Alfred…_

Su nombre es demasiado para él. Llega a su límite en brazos salpicados de pecas suaves y músculos fuertes, la piel de whiskey, tabaco y colonia cara tienta a morderla. Y exhalar

— _Scott…_

Los brazos se tensan más alrededor sus caderas. Alfred le devuelve una de tantas marcas en el hombro desnudo.

No era su nombre lo que pedía. Pero no está tan mal.

* * *

_10 meses_

— ¿Quién es? — Una de sus compañeras de laboratorio pregunta.

Las amigas lanzan miradas interesadas, con risitas estridentes a Scott que está recargado en el tronco un álamo esperando a que termine de dividir la práctica para largarse.

Duda.

Siente la mirada verde penetrante fulminándole para irse ya. Se rasca la nuca en un gesto de nerviosismo y sonríe fácilmente.

Alfred no está muy seguro de cómo responder, así que dice lo único que no es mentira.

—El ahijado de Satanás — recibe miradas de confusión y extrañeza —. Es el hermano mayor de un amigo. — Las palabras se sienten falsas.

—¿Nos los presentas? — piden ansiosas. Lo inmediato que piensa es "No", pero no puede dar razones de por qué.

Intenta pensar en qué decir, cuando las chicas cambian las miradas pretenciosas por unas tímidas

— Oh, viene para acá — indica una de ellas, ¿Ashley, Amy? — Se ve enfadado, mejor nos vamos. Hasta luego, Al. — Se despiden fugazmente. La vista de Scott molesto es suficiente para espantar a caulquiera.

Al llegar a su altura es arrastrado del brazo con fuerza, atravesando los edificios y el patio. A la vista de los alumnos que miran curiosos pero disimulan para no ser ellos los que reciban esa mirada de asesinato.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Scott? Te estoy hablando. — No recibe respuesta, es llevado hasta el estacionamiento, donde Scott sube al asiento con prisa.

No lo entiende, ¿qué hizo?

Desde la ventanilla le da una mirada verde pétreo indicándole que suba al auto de inmediato.

Sube, mirándole, esperando una explicación, que no llega.

— ¿Por qué demonios me arrastraste? — Está molesto. No entiende el comportamiento de Scott, la verdad.

— Pediste cinco minutos para arreglar tu practica de mierda — el tono es oscuro y sangrante —. Si tienes tiempo para ponerte a charlar ya acabaste. No pierdas mi tiempo.

Alfred le ve extrañado. Está realmente molesto, pero no hizo nada. Fueron sus compañeras las que se distrajeron...

_Oh_

— ¿Fue por las chicas? Son unas compañeras de laboratorio... — la revelación le llega de golpe— ¿Estás celoso? ¡Te encelaste!— No puede creerlo— Hahaha, sabía que mphgj

Es cortado con un beso violento, feroz que es más como un golpe. Le aturde, los dientes le muerden el labio sangrándole un poco y dejándolo con el pensamiento a medio camino.

Tiene un leve rastro de sangre en los labios pero no le presta atención. Oh por Dios, Scott le besó en su escuela.

Se gira violentamente en el asiento asegurándose por la ventanilla que nadie ha visto nada. El estacionamiento está vacío pero eso no alivia su pánico.

Scott enciende el auto sin prestarle atención.

_Niñato estúpido._

_Él no está celoso._

_Imbécil_

* * *

_14 meses_

El idiota tenía suerte que se encontrara cerca del departamento.

Olvidar una prueba para el examen sólo podía hacerlo un pendejo. Bueno, Alfred se ganaba a pulso ese título.

Abrió el departamento dirigiéndose con familiaridad hasta la habitación al fondo. La puerta de madera estaba entreabierta mostrando la cama a medio hacer, la ropa regada y el escritorio en desastre. Deja la chaqueta gris Oxford sobre la cama, subiéndose las mangas de la camisa blanca.

_Escritorio, cajón de la izquierda. Prueba de física. Efecto de los hoyos negros._

El escritorio está cubierto por libros, papeles que se amontonan, una taza de café con restos en ella, sobras de pizza, fotografías de la familia y amigos de Alfred.

Scott ve con repulsión el desorden, evitando tocar lo máximo posible cualquier cosa. Posiblemente esté contaminada o mutado. Bastante posible.

Cajón de la izquierda. Lo halla bajo la montaña de basura, tiene la llave pegada a la cerradura y, _ese idiota, para qué tener un cajón con llave si no va a cerrarlo._ Al jalar el comportamiento sabe que será imposible encontrar algo sin tener que ensuciarse las manos, así que lo retira vaciándolo en el suelo.

Alfred tendrá que limpiarlo si no quiere que le prenda fuego.

Tickets, facturas, apuntes de las clases, dibujos de superhéroes, servilletas manchadas, bolígrafos, piezas mecánicas, y varias cosas más cubren la alfombra.

Con la vista intenta encontrar la prueba de física pero no se distingue entre los múltiples papeles que hay.

Con el pie aleja algunas hojas, y todo lo que no sea el dichoso documento.

_Alfred podría ser un poco más limpio para ser un universitario, y estudiante de ciencias_.

Cuando está satisfecho de haber quitado lo inútil, se hinca, balanceándose en las puntas de los pies, con el cigarrillo en la mano, esperando hallar rápido la mugre prueba. Con los guantes negros separa rápidamente todo lo que no le sirve en un montón, _qué va a hacer ese niño a la Facultad, _se pregunta al poner consecutivamente varios garabatos en el montón, papeles y más papeles.

_La tableta de qué le sirve entonces._

Una foto medio escondida entre las páginas de un comic le llama la atención, extrayéndola.

Es suya.

De hace tres meses. Invierno. Con un abrigo negro, camisa azul marino y el viento alborotándole el cabello fuego como flamas en todas direcciones. La mirada hacia la izquierda fumando y el humo elevándose suavemente.

La foto no pudo ser tomada desde muy lejos –se le ven los labios ligeramente rojizos por el frío- pero no se percató de que la tomaran.

Posiblemente un celular o _Iphone._

Sonríe peligrosamente. La guarda en el bolsillo izquierdo de la camisa para después hacer chantaje con ella y mortificar a Alfred un tiempo.

Mueve papeles buscando el documento. Abre revistas científicas, comics, libros que tienen más papeles entre sus hojas. Encuentra la prueba entre unas estadísticas y un libro sin pasta.

El niñato le debe una bastante grande por estar buscando sus cosas.

Da una patada a una de las revistas, saliendo una hoja de ella.

A punto de ignorarla nota la caligrafía elegante y cuidada. Diferente a la del rubio: descuidada y rápida.

Muy familiar.

Se inclina a recogerla. La foto sale del bolsillo cayendo al suelo, sin que le tome atención. Tiene polvo y los bordes ligeramente dañados, al igual que el papel que se guarda mucho tiempo sin usarse.

En el anverso, en tinta negra, está el nombre de Alfred. Reconoce el trazo de la A.

_No…_

Cuando desdobla hoja cruje ella y algo dentro de sí también.

La tinta está ligeramente corroída pero es perfectamente legible.

Es breve. Honesta. Y todo lo que supo desde el principio.

El veneno le sube por la garganta, regando tinta amarga, oscura y pesada en sus pulmones, mente y corazón.

Estruja la carta y no es lo único.

La mirada verde se le oscurece, la expresión se agria, la sonrisa es rabiosa, afilada y dolorosa.

_Lo sabía._

Se levanta de golpe, pasando sobre los papeles, pisando la foto en el proceso. Toma la chaqueta de la cama, dejando el desastre consumirse en el dormitorio. Sale de la habitación que le está quemando los pulmones y le ahoga en ira silenciosa y tormentosa.

_El desinterés no existe. Todas las personas actúan para conseguir algo o por alguien. Todas._

Al salir azota la puerta que rechina en sus goznes. El cielo es plomizo, avisando sobre una próxima tormenta. Los departamentos de enfrente son silenciosos, grises con blancos, sin vida. Toma la prueba y la carta, saca la pequeña navaja suiza que siempre lleva clavándolas en la puerta, rasgando parte del papel.

Avienta el cigarrillo sin molestarse en apagarlo a una de las macetas.

El maldito americano puede irse a la mierda.

Baja las escaleras metálicas que retumban con cada paso que da, distrayéndole del sonido semejante en el pecho.

_Catorce meses. Catorce meses de mierda._

_Día tras día. Más de un puto año. Cada vez y todo tiene una explicación._

_La permanencia de Jones; la presencia; cada maldita cosa que pasó. TODO._

Al bajar el último peldaño da una patada al bote de basura abollándolo. Ignora los gritos de una mujer que le insulta desde el segundo piso.

Se va de ahí con el orgullo pisoteado, cenizas en la mente y la dignidad consumiéndose con cada paso.

Sube al Audi negro y arranca quemando las llantas en el pavimento.

Pierde de vista la figura azul con cabello rubio que da vuelta en la esquina, subiendo al departamento 407.

La carta grabada a fuego en su mente le susurra lo que siempre supo.

Todo tiene un por qué. Un trasfondo. Incluido Jones.

* * *

_Alfred:_

_Cuida al idiota de mi hermano. No es un completo bastardo. Ni el ahijado de Satanás._

_Scott es difícil, pero ya lo entenderás._

_Gracias_

_Atte: Arthur K._

* * *

_La carta está fechada dieciséis meses atrás. _

_El día de accidente._

_Un favor. Una petición._

_Scott Kirkland es un jodido favor de mierda para el amigo del mocoso._

_Sólo eso._

_Un encargo._

* * *

Todo tiene un porqué, un precio, Scott lo sabe. Tenía que haber un motivo, una razón, un _porqué, _por más absurdo que este fuera sobre Jones le diera por joderle la existencia todos los días.

Lo ha descubierto.

_Pero al ganar no había vencido._

* * *

**Notas:** ¿A alguien más le gusta pareja? Para seguir subiendo de ellos o retroalimentarme solita.

La escena sex es la primera que hago. Espero no estuviera tan mal.

El pairing sólo se suma a mi larga lista de parejas, no dejo ninguna. Ni el US&UK, ScottEng, ni otras.


End file.
